


Alwayz

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Battle Bond, Beating, Bond Phenomenon, Dark, F/M, Homunculi, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sad, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have loved Lillie during your trip across Alola...</p><p>Though it's soon revealed that she is merely a husk housing the core of Zygarde. And Guzma, leader of Team Skull, has taken it from her, rendering her a soulless shell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alwayz

"Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be arriving at Akala Island." The ship's captain said as people began to get ready.  
  
"[Y/N], we're here." Lillie said to you as you lay on a bench.  
  
"uuuuuuuuuuuugh..." You were dizzy from the trip. You weren't one for boat rides as you easily got sea sick. Lillie sighed.  
  
"Stupid kid..." She muttered, followed by a soft chuckle as she picked you up. You rode on her back. The scent in her hair helped make you feel better. You held her closely as Lillie groaned. "H-hey, not too grabby!" She blushed.  
  
You first met Lillie at Melemele Island as she was working with Professor Kukui. You were new to the Alola region and you were all but press ganged into being a Pokemon trainer with another person, Hau. You had no idea where everything was and you felt overwhelmed. Since she knew the region of Alola more than you did, she volunteered to be your traveling companion. You thanked Lillie almost every day as she helped you navigate the regions and helped you succeed as a trainer.  
  
Eventually, you fell in love with her.

* * *

Which was why you sank to her knees as you saw the lifeless shell that was Lillie lying down before you. Your body shook as you whimpered out her name.  
  
"L... Lillie..." Your eyes began to water. Five minutes ago, it was revealed that Lillie was not even a human, but rather a homunculus built to contain a certain Pokemon inside her. You saw this Pokemon, a small, green flat head worm with a red hexagon in the middle, squirm in the hands of Guzma.  
  
"Yes! With this Pokemon, we will be able to take over the world!" He shouted. He proceeded to cackle as you knelt there in despair. Your Pokemon rushed in to attack him, only to be countered by his own Pokemon, a Mega Ariados. You simply watched Lillie's lifeless body as your mind flashed back to the happy memories you had with her.  
  
Sharing ice cream, doing hula dances, finally going on a boat ride that doesn't end in you getting sick, even picking out what Pokemon to adopt...  
  
They all shattered when you saw Lillie lying there with her blank green eyes and expressionless face.  
  
"I... I didn't even get to say... I love you..." You then broke down into tears. Your [Starter Pokemon] soon got knocked over by the Ariados. As soon as you saw Guzma try to get away, something else overtook you. You screamed in a rage as you ran to Guzma. You knocked him to the ground. His Ariados was too busy holding off your other Pokemon.  
  
"GIVE HER BACK!" You turned Guzma to face you and punched him in the nose. "GIVE HER BACK!" You kept shouting as you landed fist after fist at the leader of Team Skull. Blood began to spill from his nose as he kept on laughing.  
  
"Never! Zygarde will be the rightful property of Team Skull! And there's nothing you can do about it! AHAHAHAHAHAH- HURK!" You had enough of his gloating and punched him in the throat. He choked for a bit as he let go of the tiny snake Pokemon. The Pokemon then wiggled about, gathering more tiny snakes, though without the red hexagon. Eventually, the snake soon fused with the other snakes and became a more gigantic serpent.  
  
"Zygarde..." It muttered.  
  
"Yo-you're too late..." Guzma spat blood and even a tooth at you. "Zygarde will now obey me... and he will destroy Alola!" You got off the leader and looked at Zygarde, only to be knocked down by Guzma, his hands throttling your neck. "Now go and die like all the other so called heroes who tried to defy me!" He laughed as your vision began to blur.  
  
Suddenly, a beam knocked Guzma off of you. It wasn't powerful to pierce his flesh, but he reeled over from it. You tried to get up, but you were too weak.  
  
"Zygarde..." It said. However, as you tried to get oxygen back into your system, you heard it more akin to...  
  
"Stupid kid..." Zygarde then picked you up with its head and had you on its back. You could almost smell a nice scent of flowers on the Zygarde.  
  
"L-lillie?" You muttered. Zygarde merely glared at the Team Skull leader as it got up and commanded his Mega Ariados to come to him for the final battle. You held the Zygarde with all your might. "Lillie... If you can hear me... Please... Please know that I love you!" You muffled your cries into its back. Suddenly, Zygarde glowed green and exploded in a flash of light, engulfing you as well.  
  
"What... is that powerful liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!?" Guzma shouted. As the light faded, you saw Zygarde change. Instead of its green and black color scheme, it was more in line to the colors of clothing that you wore and it even sported a crown that had a similar color to your hat. You were able to see from the Zygarde's perspective.  
  
Ariados fired a sticky strand of web at Zygarde, only for it to blast it apart with tiny green blasts. Ariados' legs then glowed purple as it attempted to slash Zygarde with its poison-powered limbs.  
  
Zygarde, however, blocked it with glowing green tendrils. It then roared as the land beneath it shook. All of your Pokemon ran off as the building began to collapse. Zygarde followed them.  
  
"Wait!" You shouted as you got off Zygarde. You ran over to Lillie and picked her up, having her body rest on your back as you got up onto Zygarde.  
  
"Don't think this is over! This is just the beginning! Ahahahahahaha!" Guzma laughed as the building collapsed onto him. You didn't know if he was crushed in the destruction.

* * *

As you and the others got out, you saw the building collapse. You laid Lillie to the ground and for a brief moment, you let out a few sobs.  
  
"Lillie..." You said. Zygarde soon went back to normal, and then it broke apart into its tiny snakes. Its core then wiggled over to Lillie and merged with her. Lillie's lifeless eyes now gained some light as she looked at you.  
  
"[Y/N]..." She said. Your heart raced as you held Lillie.  
  
"LILLIE!" You cried out and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"S-stupid kid..." Lillie laughed and kissed you on the cheek. After she did, she went silent. "So... I'm a Pokemon? All this time, I'm just a Pokemon in the body of a human." She chuckled a little bit. "Well, I liked being a human more anyways. Humans don't get into battles as often as Pokemon do." She turned to you and smiled. "Though... with that bond we shared... I wouldn't mind going into battle if you're the one training me..." With that, you dove in and hugged Lillie.  
  
"Lillie, I choose you!" You playfully said.  
  
"K-knock it off, [Y/N]! I'm still getting used to this revelation! It's embarrassing!" She blushed. You two laughed for a little bit before returning to Melemele Island for a well deserved rest. You knew that you will always love her, no matter who she was.


End file.
